1. Field of the Invention
Typically electric fans have been used to circulate air flow for cooling otherwise ambient environments. Other heaters have been used to provide supplementary heat in various areas by forcing air flow through heating elements wherein the air is warmed by the heater as it is forced to move through the heating elements. The present construction allows usage of a fan design for cooling or heating during all seasons. It is difficult to provide such constructions which are usable with fans that can oscillate, particularly pedestal fans, which are more useful in providing air circulation than stationary fans or blowers. Some electrically heated devices have been used to heat areas by placing a swivel fan in front of the heated element but this results in limited air circulation throughout the area. The construction of the present invention of heat fan provides cost effective means for circulation of heated air which is usable in many different environmental areas and applications. It has enhanced heating and air circulation capabilities which is usable in almost any ambient environment. It includes a unique means of transferring electrical power through the fan hub bearing to the heating element positioned on the rear surface of the fan blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have been granted on devices for moving and heating air simultaneously including fans and blowers and the like such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,737,912 patented Dec. 3, 1929 to F. T. Bogard and assigned to E. H. Christian on a “Rotary Heating Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,528 patented Dec. 9, 1930 to O. F. Lidke et al and assigned to Lee A. Yoder on an “Electric Heating Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,621 patented Mar. 8, 1938 to I. H. Cohen and assigned to Thermal Units Manufacturing Company”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,606 patented Jul. 27, 1993 to K. Fu on an “Electric Fan With Hot Air/Col.d Air Dual-Model Control”; and French Patent No. 942,017; and Italian Patent 464906; and British Patent Application GB 2 172 935 A, inventor S. Liaw on “A Cool And Warm Electric Fan”; and European Patent Application EP 0 964 211 A2; inventor M. Pigozzi on an “Electrically Heated Fan”.